These absorbent articles comprise a pad composed of at least two layers of absorbent material which are superposed in order to increase the absorbent capacity of the article.
To obtain the internal absorbent pad, prior art machines superpose on a first continuous layer of absorbent material one or more further layers of absorbent material.
Once the layers have been superposed, the pads thus obtained are still joined to each other and it is therefore necessary to divide them into single pads before wrapping them between a sheet of permeable non-woven fabric, known as “topsheet”, and a sheet of impermeable material, known as “backsheet”, thus obtaining a continuous row of finished articles.
The main problem of the prior art machines regards their structural and kinematic complexity.
Indeed, they perform numerous operations on the product being made, which means the product undergoes numerous steps before it is completed.
To be able to perform all the operations needed to make the article, the machine must be equipped with a large number of devices and components.
That means the machine is necessarily very complex in both structural and kinematic terms because all the devices and components have to be precisely co-ordinated.
It follows that the complexity and large number of operations are reflected also in the total amount of time required to make the finished article.